Dies
Dies (pronounced dī-ēz) is the main antagonist in The Last Ingress 1 and an overall antagonist in the series. He is the product of Nox incubating the Oblivio Sphere inside of his Soul for a time. Dies is a parasitic Stigma with a high level of intelligence and power. His drawback is that he needs a host body to maintain his existence, for without one he would break down and dissipate rather quickly. He plans to carry out his master's will and find a way to be Teros to the surface of Mitera to rule over the planet. Appearance Dies's true appearance has no set physical form. He is technically genderless, but always chooses to have a more masculine appearance and voice. His first form was that of a pure black orb, the Oblivio Sphere. After he was rejected from Nox's body, and each time he must leave one host body to find the next, he appears as a large, thick, black cloud of smoke with an eerie purple glowing aura in and around itself. Once in a host body, Dies's corruption changes the host's appearance slightly, unfortunately giving away a tell as to who he truly is. The face and overall body of his host does not change, but their hair color will turn to a dull green color and their eyes orange. This seems to be the one physical trait Dies has to himself (even though the hair color as well is based from his birth and incubation inside Nox.) Towards the end of his life however, Dies was able to gain enough power to sustain his form into a human shape without the need of a physical body, making true physical harm nearly impossible. The appearance he chose then was based off of a sculpture made to represent Teros within his temple. He appears as a tall, lean, attractive male around his late twenties with waist-length wavy hair. He wears a long coat (similar to a duster) that resembles the cloak Nox and Noa wear, but with a high collar in place of a hood. He wears a simple pair of black paints and high boots and gloves underneath the coat. He also wears a folded black shirt similar to Nox's as well. Story ''Quambur, 410 AEO Sometime in Quambur of 410 AEO, the Master began his work in synthesizing an object that would help him obtain his goal of releasing Teros to the surface of Mitera and let he and his dark energy rule over the planet. This object became known as the Oblivio Sphere, a smaller version of the devestating Oblivio spell. Niembur 30, 568 AEO Once crafted however, the Master learned that the spell wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Instead of creating a small compact bomb-like object that had a similar effect to Oblivio, he had accidentally crafted a living embodiment of dark energy, a new powerful Stigma. After conversing with the new entity mentally, the Master found that the Stigma needed time to grow and mature, but also needed a human host. Unwilling to allow his own body to be the vessel, in fear of the possible side effects (and also not willing to possibly lose one of his two apprentices), the Master chose to implant it within a powerful member of the Order. He chose Nox B. Horizons, an extremely skilled Wielder and a high-ranking officer in the Order's army who had been giving him grief on the battlefield for some time. Serembur 15, 572 AEO Sacrificing himself in battle for the cause, one of the Master's apprentices, Malven, was able to secretly implant the delicate black sphere into Nox without his knowledge. Over the next year, the effects of the Sphere feeding off of Nox's dark thoughts and energies within his Soul begin to take a drastic toll of Nox's mind and body. Desembur 30, 574 AEO On Desembur 30, 574 AEO, Nox was unable to maintain control over the Sphere's influence and his mind was taken over by the parasitic Stigma. With the Stigma now in control of his body, it used Nox's power to begin a mass murder of the Order's members from within their own stronghold, beginning in the Library of the Millions Building. Eventually the Sitgma made its way to the front lobby of the building and, just before exiting, impaled Nox's pregnant wife. The psychological trauma of this event let Nox take back control of his body momentarily, but gave him enough time to escape the premises and reach an uninhabited area via a Tear. Onambur 1, 575 AEO Once there, Nox was able to expel the Stigma through sheer mental will. From there, the Stigma in a mass of blackness and glowing purple, soared away, trying to quickly inhabit a new host before its dissipation. Miles away, it was able to do just that and entered a merchant who was traveling along a road. ''The 100 Year Plot Over the years, the Stigma began to plot to continue its creator's plan, and also to be rid of Nox, who had made it his goal to eliminate him. At some point, the Stigma gave itself an identity, perhaps to feel more individualized as an existence. It chose a male tone and named itself Dies, from the same Ancient word that meant god and was the root of the word deity.